Mana Walker
Mana Walker (マナ・ウォーカー, Mana Wōkā) ''born '''Mana D. Campbell' (マナ=D=キャンベル, ''Mana D Kyanberu) ''was the adoptive father of Allen Walker and the older brother of the 14th Noah, Nea D. Campbell. After Nea's death, Mana's sanity started slipping, and he became a travelling clown, working alongside his dog, Allen. Spoiler Note Night 219 reveals that there is an intricate link between the Earl of Millennium, Mana D. Campbell and Nea D. Campbell. This reveal creates a lot of confusion in the continuity of the story. For convenience's sake, aside from reference to the previous past Earl, all plot and personality descriptions will be about Mana Walker, formerly known as Mana D. Campbell, as displayed in the memories of Allen and not the Earl of Millennium in order to prevent clutter and confusion. This page will be regularly updated as new information on the subject becomes available. Appearance Typically, Mana is seen under the guise of a classic whiteface clown; he wears white makeup which fully covers his face, ears and neck, accompanied by red and orange makeup to accent his eyes and mouth. He wears an oversized costume typical of whiteface clowns, complete with a ruffled collar. In his regular clothing, Mana's face has remained largely obscured, with the only features shown being a thin moustache and slicked back, dark hair. He is usually seen in a travel-worn suit, top hat and frock coat, the latter of which has cufflinks that bear his coat of arms; an ornate shield with a coronet supported on both sides by banners. It has been noted by Red that he has golden eyes.Lost Fragment of Snow When he was younger, he appeared as a handsome young man with long, wavy, dark hair tied back into a ponytail. Personality Mana, when Allen met him, was a comical though somewhat emotionally distant person, often resorting to humour when he could not express himself properly (such as when he "hanged" himself from a tree at Allen the dog's passing and told Allen (then known as "Red") he was "so sad he could die", doing so because he could not shed tears). When Allen began travelling with him, Mana became a more paternal person, teaching Allen many things and coming to love him. According to Cross Marian, though, after the death of his brother, Nea Walker, Mana's sanity started slipping;D.Gray-man Manga Volume 17, Chapter 167, Page 111 it is revealed that Mana started calling Allen "Allen" because, after a while, he began to see Allen as "Allen", the old dog who had been his show partner. When Cross went on to explain that Allen had the consciousness of Nea in him, Allen questioned whether Mana even loved him or if he just saw Nea when he was looking at him.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 17, Chapter 167, Page 110 Because of his mental declination, it is not known what Mana's personality had been like when he had been sane. History The Earl of Millennium once vanished, leaving only two newborns where he was. Mana and were found, given their names, adopted in the Campbell Family and raised by Katerina Eve Campbell in the Campbell Residence. At some point Mana became very ill, leaving the Campbell residence fearing that he would never make it to adulthood. Katerina looked after him day and night seven days a week. He eventually recovered to the delighted shock of Nea. Mana stayed by his younger brother's side even after Nea became a Noah, and when Nea betrayed the Noah Family and his coup failed, Mana went on the run with Nea, fighting the Earl alongside his brother until the Earl succeeded in killing Nea.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 17, Chapter 167, Page 107 After Nea's death, Mana's sanity began slipping, and he became a travelling clown, going from circus to circus as a contract worker while fleeing the Earl. As a clown, he owned a dog named Allen, and at some point he joined a circus in which was a clown named Cosimov and a boy named Red. He soon became the star performer, which caused Cosimov to become so jealous that he ended up beating Allen the dog to death. As he buried Allen, the young boy named "Red" approached him and attended the small burial with him, their conversation revealing that Mana would be leaving the next day, on Christmas. On top of this, it is also revealed Red was the victim of Cosimov's jealousy-fueled beatings.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 17, Chapter 166, Pages 89-90 When Red asked Mana why he didn't cry over Allen's death, Mana answered that his tears had long since dried up, and Red then asked for the dog's name, explaining that Allen had licked his hand and had been friendly to him. When Red started crying, Mana realised that Red had considered Allen a friend.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 17, Chapter 166, Pages 92-93 Later, the Earl and an army of Akuma attacked the circus, killing everyone but Mana and Allen, who managed to escape and start to travel together. Mana insisted the Red take the name "Allen," and as they travelled Mana taught Allen several things. After seeing Mana drawing a symbol wherever they went Allen askef about it and mana explained that it's a sort of lucky charm and that it means "I'm here"Chapter 231. Mana then decided to teach Allen how to perform and how to read the symbols which would be later revealed to be the Score for controlling Noah's Ark. Though Allen, not knowing this, would only think of the symbols as a special language for only himself and Mana.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 14, Chapter 135, Pages 125-127 Three years after meeting Allen, Mana died. Allen, in his despair, brought Mana back as an Akuma, and after gouging Allen's eye and cursing him with the ability to see the souls of Akuma, Mana told Allen he loved him before Allen's newly awakened Anti-Akuma Weapon slew him.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 1, Chapter 3, Pages 103-107 Legacy Introduction Arc Mana appears briefly in a flashback when the Earl of Millennium calls Allen out on killing his "father," revealing to Jan, who Allen is protecting, that Allen had done the same thing Jan's friend, Leo, had done to his mother. In the flashback, the Earl approaches Allen as he sits at Mana's grave, and when the Earl brings Mana back in an Akuma skeleton for Allen, Mana becomes enraged and curses Allen, cutting his eye.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 1, Chapter 3, Page 104 The stress of this attack causes Allen's Anti-Akuma Weapon to awaken for the first time, and as the Innocence lashes out at Mana against Allen's wishes. Mana tells Allen he loves him and begs him to kill him.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 1, Chapter 3, Page 107 The Vampire of the Old Castle Arc When the Akuma Eliade injures and knocks him out, Allen is approached by the apparition of Mana. Allen tells Mana that, even if his cursed eye, which had been damaged during a confrontation with Road Kamelot, hadn't healed and he hadn't regained the ability to differentiate between Akuma and humans, he would have gone on to fight alongside his friends, wanting to share their fate.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 5, Chapter 37, Pages 8-9 As he fades away, Mana tells Allen that he should "go deeper into the world of black and white," and when Allen awakens, his cursed eye has evolved.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 5, Chapter 37, Pages 10-11 Noah's Ark Arc As Allen recovers from his recent battles in Edo and on board Noah's Ark, he reflects on his ability to control the Ark. He cries as he realises that the symbols he uses to control the Ark are the same symbols of the secret code he and Mana had "made up," causing Allen to not only doubt if the path he is walking is his own, but Mana too.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 14, Chapter 135, Pages 124-127 Invasion of the Black Order Arc When Howard Link begins questioning Allen about his knowledge of the symbols that control the Ark, Allen keeps the fact that Mana taught them to himself, though he is left, again, to wonder who Mana was.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 14, Chapter 137, Page 162-165 Destruction of the Black Order Arc After Lulu Bell's attack on the Black Order's European Branch is thwarted, Cross is sent back to Central before he and Allen can talk. When questioned by Komui Lee about the score, Allen reveals that he has no idea how the Score imprinted itself on his memory. He becomes distraught, and in that moment only wishes to speak with Cross; if Cross could tell him that it was okay to trust Mana, he would be fine with everything else.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 16, Chapter 159, Pages 164-165 Disappearance of Cross Marian Arc When Cross reveals that Mana and the 14th Noah (Nea, though he is yet unnamed) were brothers, and that the 14th's memories are taking over Allen's body, Allen asks if Mana had even loved him, to which Cross can only say that Mana had started acting strangely after the 14th's death.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 17, Chapter 167, Page 110 Artificial Exorcists Arc While recovering from grievous wounds he accidentally inflicted upon himself, Allen has a dream about Mana. In the dream, Mana approaches Allen and invites him to come along with him, and as Allen regresses to a child-like state, Mana slowly stops calling Allen "Allen" and calls him something else, this new name obscured.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 19, Chapter 184, Pages 48-49 Though Allen goes with Mana happily, he still silently begs Mana not to call him by this other name.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 19, Chapter 184, Page 50 Searching for A.W. Arc After the reveal in Night 219, Nea keeps calling the Earl "Mana". which causes a confused Earl to ask why he calls him that. Disturbed, the Earl keeps repeating that he is "not Mana", and he finally snaps; while attacking Nea, he states that he knows where Mana D. Campbell is: According to him, Mana is in "a place from where he can't return".}}In Edinstown, Allen finds a symbol that had been written by Mana when they were in the city. As Allen recalls, the symbol means "I'm here". Trivia *Mana's mature face is never clearly shown until chapter 232. Prior to this, we only see him partly from behind and see his whole face only when he was young. *Mana declared himself as 17 years old in Reverse Volume 3. This is how old he was when Nea tried to usurp the Earl of Millennium. *Mana probably took the last name "Walker" after the death of his brother. This may be a reference to his life as a traveler or a reference to his motto "always keep walking". References Navigation de:Mana Walker Category:Deceased Characters Category:Akuma Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters